Jersey City (NJ) Alumni
Jersey City (NJ) Alumni was chartered on February 6, 2009; it is the third youngest alumni chapter in the Northeastern Province, and the second youngest of 12 chapters in New Jersey. Leadership The board of directors of Jersey City (NJ) Alumni is comprised of the following officers, who were elected on May 21, 2016, and were installed on June 18, 2016. Meeting Schedule The chapter meets on the third Saturday of every month at the Hudson Culinary Center (for brothers only). The chapter meets officially from September through June of the following year. All members of the fraternity are welcomed to attend. The meeting starts at 6:00 pm sharp. The dress code, business attire, is strongly encouraged. History Early History In the late 1990s, Collin Caesar (Eta Delta, 1992) and Eric Coit (Alpha Iota, 1996), both residents of Jersey City, New Jersey, and L'Mani Viney (Chi, 1993), a native of Jersey City, began to fellowship on a monthly basis at Bar Brand, a popular hotspot in Jersey City. They hosted networking events and developed a following among young professionals and fraternity members living in Northern New Jersey. The idea of establishing a chapter was first suggested by Collin Caesar, and Eric Coit was the driving force in applying for a charter. In 2008, the application was approved by 25th Northeastern Province Polemarch Paul H. Huggins (Iota Eta, 1983) and awarded on February 6, 2009. Charter Members The 21 charter members of Jersey City (NJ) Alumni are Nugent Alexander '''(Mu Pi, 1994),'' ''Julian Jr. Best, Jr.' (Mu Pi, 1991),' Daniel Brown''' (Eta Epsilon, 1984), Collin Caesar (Eta Delta, 1992), Steve Chatman (Phi, 1983), Malik Cobb '(Delta Mu, 1986), '''Eric S. Coit '(Alpha Iota, 1996), '''Kevin Daniels (Mu Pi, 1994), Alex Marcus David (Queens NY Alumni, 2002), Nathaniel Davis (Eta Epsilon, 1987), Warren Dorsey (Beta Epsilon, 1982), Yakub Adewale Laguda (Mu Omicron, 1997), Trevor McKenzie (Delta Beta, 1984), Omar Morris (Mu Pi, 1991), Shawn Shepard (New York NY Alumni, 1998), L-Mani S. Viney (Chi, 1993), Christopher Walcott (New York NY Alumni, 2000),''' '''Philip Walcott (Brooklyn-Long Island NY Alumni, 2001), Derrick Wallace (Delta Mu, 1986), Floyd R. Wilmoth (Mu Delta, 1990), and Richard Webber (Delta Mu, 1982).''' Past Polemarchs Chapter Invisible It is with sincere regret that we announce the passing of the following members: * Michael Anthony Washington (Jersey City NJ Alumni, 2010) passed away on February 7, 2013. He was only 45 years old. Fraternal Contributions New Jersey (NJ) Alumni has made significant contributions toward the advancement of the fraternity. Among its membership is an executive director of the '''Kappa Alpha Psi Foundation, a former chair of the fraternity's National Guideright Committee, and several Grand Chapter and Northeastern Province officers. The chapter was instrumental in establishing Rho Alpha (New Jersey City University, 2011). In 2012, the chapter assisted Rho Alpha in hosting the Northeastern Province C. Rodger Wilson Leadership Conference. Notable Achievers * Richard Webber (Delta Mu, 1982) is the owner of the CertaPro professional painting franchise in Morristown, New Jersey. The parent is one of the fastest growing franchisers, boasting almost 400 franchises in in North America, and a national ranking by Entrepreneur ''in the home service category. * '''Trevor McKenzie '(Delta Beta, 1984) is the owner and CEO of Jerkin Chicken Restaurant, which is a popular venue for local residents and students at New Jersey City University. * L'Mani Viney (Chi, 1993) was an educator at Piscataway High School, having taught over 1600 students over a 17 year career with a focus on black male achievement. He implemented the school's 50 Strong Peer-to-Peer Mentoring program, which aims to improve the life and academic outcomes for young men of color. Viney has also been a driving force in stewarding the fraternity's national mentoring and youth development initiatives. * Marvin C. Adames (Jersey City NJ Alumni, 2011) was an Essex County prosecutor and member of the Jersey City Board of Education. He was instrumental in instituting educational reforms, offering diversion programs and other alternatives to incarceration for high school students. In August 2012, he was appointed by Governor Chris Christie to serve Essex County as a municipal court judge. Lineage Since 2009, Jersey City (NJ) Alumni has initiated 10 members across four pledge classes. Programming The chapter develops community service, social action, social and fraternal programming for residents of Hudson County and surrounding communities. Its signature events are: * Jersey City Kappa League (year-round) * Koolout Mixer Series (monthly) * Kappa Kafé Open Mic Night (October) * Holiday Toy Drive and Gift Distribution (December) * Jersey City Moonlight Cruise (May) Organization Chapter Jersey City (NJ) Alumni is organized as a 501©7 fraternal organization and is incorporated under the laws of the state of New Jersey. Foundation In xxxx, the chapter established the Global Leadership and Achievement Foundation, which is the fundraising arm for the Jersey City Kappa League youth development program. The foundation is organized as a 501©3 non-profit organization and is incorporated under the laws of the state of New Jersey. Governance Jersey City (NJ) Alumni provides oversight over Rho Alpha, on behalf of the '''Northeastern Province Polemarch, '''and is the primary point of contact for fraternity activity at St. Peter's University, Stevens Institute of Technology, and William Paterson University. Contact Jersey City (NJ) Alumni maintains a public presence on the web, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and via email. The chapter also maintains a private presence on Facebook (for brothers only). If you have an update to this page, please send an email to the Nupepedia Project Team.